Aint Love Grand?
by renmaakafangirl16
Summary: Full summary inside. There is some yaoi in this story so no flames or they will be eaten by chibi Naraku. This is my first one so please review. Chapter 12 is up and Chapter 13 is coming soon!
1. I have to what?

Ain't Love Grand?

An Original Character Inuyasha Fanfiction

By: renmaakafangirl16

Pairings:SesshomaruxOC,KogaxInuyasha (there is very little of this pairing but it will be in future chapters, so if you do not like yaoi please leave)

Summary: Emiko Konoha must marry Lord Sesshomaru to unite the Southern and Western Lands. Unfortunately, she does not want to marry him at all. Will the lands unite and can Emiko fall in love with Sesshomaru or will her hate for Sesshomaru and his arrogance get in the way?

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha or his sexy brother Sesshy :( but on the upside I have kidnapped Koga for the time being :)

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my first fan fic and I am really happy for this so please I ask of you to review me so I don't disappoint anyone. If you don't review I will feed you to my pet wolf, Kiba. Oh and NO FLAMERS for the Inu/Koga pairing or you will only have seven days to live!!

* * *

Chapter 1: I have to what?

It was a peaceful summer morning in the feudal era. The birds were singing, the flowers were blossoming,and there was a sound to be hear..."What!!"someone screamed. Well, up until there was a scream heard from the Lord of the Southern lands palace.

In the Lord's Study:

"What do you mean I have to marry that...that...beast!"a female dog demon exclaimed. "But my daugther,you must marry the Lord of the Western Lands so that our lands can be united," her father insisted. "No, there is no way in hell that I am marrying that arrogant bastard!"his daugther said angryily. "You must do this for the people of this land,"he started. "Screw them,"she said looking at him with a cold hard stare,"I will not become that man's bitch!" Lord Hiruko Konoha looked at his daugther in disbelief. He could not believe that she will not marry Lord Sesshomaru so that their lands can be united once more. "Emiko, my dear,"Lord Hiruko said,"you must do this for the lands and for me." "If we could get Lord Sesshomaru to join in alliance would be unite our lands and I will not have to worry about finding you a suitable mate." Emiko put her hands on her purple kimono with blue flowers as her raven black hair moved to the side and stared at her father with her icy blue eyes. "I will not marry him,"she said," I won't!" Her father stood up with his angry brown eyes. "Young lady," he said with authority, "you will mate with Sesshomaru and that is final!!" " Etsuko and you will be traveling after the feast to go and meet Lord Sesshomaru at his castle." Emiko turned around and ran out the door. Hiruko could smell the salt watery tears from her before she left. He sighed. "One day you will thank me for this," he said sadly," one day."

After the feast:

After the tremendous feast and Emiko said her goodbyes, Emiko and Etsuko started their journey to the Western Lands. Emiko felt still angry at her father for making her have to marry Sesshomaru. She looked over at her best friend, Etsuko. Etsuko is seven years yd and has been your best friend still you were 5 years younger than Emiko (Emiko is 18 years of age in human years.) and has been Emiko's friend since she was 3 years old. Etsuko is like a little sister to Emiko and she follows her everywhere. Emiko does not mind this and has trained her in the art of swordsmanship so that she can travel with her on her journeys. Etsuko met with Emiko's gaze and smiled at her. Emiko smiled back and started to go up ahead of Etsuko. " I hope that Emiko will mate with Sesshomaru so our lands can be in peace ," Etsuko thought," and I hope that Emiko will be happy with him." "Etsuko," Emiko yelled breaking Etsuko thoughts," hurry up slowpoke." "Coming," Etsuko said as she hurried to catch up with her.


	2. Meeting Inuyasha and Co

Author's Note: I have just realized that I did not tell 


	3. Yaoi goodness and sesshomaru castle

**Author's note: Sorry I have not been updating in a while since I have updated this fan fic. So I am writing this chapter just for you.**

_Disclaimer: All I own is this story. I don't ever own this computer :(. But I have kidnapped my hubbie, Ren Maaka from Karin. For the this chapter :)_

**Ren Maaka:**tied up to a chair Do you enjoy kidnapping people?

**Me:** Maybe!

**Warning: This chapter contains yaoi but not through out unfortunately. This is where the InuyashaxKoga pairing comes in. You have been warned. Flamers will be eaten by a crazy monkey.Also there is Kagome bashing because I don't like her.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finally Making it to Sesshomaru's Castle**

It was early in the morning when the group woke up. Etsuko was the first to wake up. She tried to move but a protective arm was around her. Then she remember the other night and decided to just say there. Kagome was not so happy when she saw this. (Jealous!) "He never held me like that,"Kagome said in her mind,"why is he being so all nice to her." "He is never nice to me but when she comes he acts all goody goody." "I should sit him!" However, instead of sitting him she just ignored it this time.(Don't worry. When she finally sits him it will stark the bashing) Everyone was up and started to pack up the camp. Soon they were all traveling together to the next village. Kagome was still sore about what she saw earlier and it has not gotten any better. Inuyasha completely ignored her, but instead paid his attention more to Etsuko. Well, as you can see why, since Etsuko is a half demon, they have a lot in common and have grown a brotherly-sisterly bond together. However, Kagome thinks this bond is just more than brother and sister. This made her as angry as hell. They always were tallking and laughing at each other like they had known each other forever. This just made her sick. Meanwhile, Emiko was having a hard time of Miroku always trying to grope her backside. This caused Miroku to have more than one slapping from time to time. However as we all know, the monk did not give up. Sango was glad that he had stop groping her but felt sorry for Emiko. Shippo(he is so adorable) asked Emiko questions about her life and was very interested in her. Soon they had reached the village. Miroku did his priest thing and they got to stay in a room for the night. Kagome,Etsuko, Sango,Emiko, and Etsuko slept in the girl's room. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo slept in the boy's room. "Good night, Yasha!" said excitedly Etsuko. "Go night, Etsuko,"Inuyasha said cheerfully. Kagome huffed. "Good night, Kagome," said Inuyasha with a smile. Kagome said nothing and went to sleep. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled, but he decided to ignore it and go to sleep.(Why is he always clueless?)

**Morning (Sunshine!!)**

Everyone woke up and was ready to go. Unfornately, Emiko and Etsuko had to continue their journey. "I'm sorry guys," said Emiko sadly," but we must continue our own journey and must part ways." Inuyasha and Etsuko frowned at each other. "Will we ever see each other?" asked Inuyasha hopefully. "That I don't know," stated Emiko. Etsuko sadly went up and hugged Inuyasha. "Bye, Yasha," said Etsuko crying. Inuyasha bend down and kissed her tears away. "Don't worry, Etsuko," he said with hope," we will meet again." Etsuko smiled at that. Before Kagome could comment, a huge whirlwind came flying toward them. (Here's Koga!) The whirlwind stopped and revealed a wolf demon. "Who are you?" asked Emiko and Etsuko in unison. Inuyasha growled at the demon while Kagome looked him with a smile. "This will show Inuyasha," Kagome thought evily. "Hello Kagome and the others," he said to everyone except Emiko, Etsuko and Inuyasha. He then turned to Inuyasha. "What do you want you flea bitten wolf?" Inuyasha growled which surprised Etsuko. (He is still holding her in his arms.) "I have come to check on someone," he said. But then he said something he had never before. "puppy." This took Inuyasha and the others by surprise. (Ever Naraku is surprised and he is not even in this chapter) "Did he just call me puppy?" Inuyasha said in his mind. There was no vemon in his voice when he said puppy. No, there was love and caring in it. " What did you call me wolf?" Inuyasha asked more surprised than angry. Koga came up in front of Etsuko and Inuyasha. (He is still again holding her) "I said I have come to check on someone," he said bringing his lips and Inuyasha's lips only two inches away (Etsuko is still in the middle! Jesus, Inuyasha like go of her) "puppy." Then, Koga kissed Inuyasha on the lips. The others gasped at his actions. Inuyasha was surprised at first and then he slowly returned the kiss. (Awwwwww!) This made Kagome even angrier. "That is it," Kagome screamed angryily causing Inuyasha and Koga to stop kissing," enough is enough!" (No, I am not gonna make her say I've had it with these mother fucking snakes on this mother fucking plane.)"You ignored me and even replaced me with another girl," she stated pointed at Etsuko. " Kagome, I didn't replace y.." Inuyasha tried to explain. "No shut up," she yelled, " and now you love that that stupid wolf more than me." She started to go into a rage, but then she did the most thinkable (because you know she was) thing even though Inuyasha was still holding Etsuko (he need to really let go of her now!) "Sit boy!!," she screamed. Then, Inuyasha's bead lit up and Inuyasha fell to the earth with him crushing Etsuko beneath him. Etsuko screamed in pain as she hit the earth. When the beads finally let Inuyasha up, he looked at Etsuko. "Etsuko," Inuyasha asked nearly crying,"etsuko!'' " No,"Emiko screamed with fear," Etsuko don't die." Inuyasha quickly pick Etsuko up and carried her to a healer with the others following him.

**After hours of treating Etsuko**

The healer walked into the room and told the other that Etsuko will be fine and will be out tommorrow. Everyone sighed with relief except Kagome of course. She was still made at Inuyasha. Emiko then stood up suddenly. "Healer," she asked in a murderous tone, " how badly of a wound can you cure?" The healer looked at her puzzled. "I can ever heal someone with a deep claw cut wound," he said. "Oh, good," she said with evil stare towards Kagome. Before Kagome or anyone came react, Emiko clawed Kagome with her sharp claws. Kagome screamed pain as she bleed on the floor. Everyone was stunned to see what she did. Emiko laughed in an evil tone. "See if you can heal that," Emiko said to the healer before she left the room. (Yep, she is hardcore.)

**The next morning**

Everyone woke up and was ready for the day. Etsuko was better and ready to traveled. Fortunately for Kagome, the healer is a professional and was able to have her better by today. (he is a really good healer!) Everyone was still sore at Kagome for she did. Especially Emiko. She could not trust her around Etsuko and kept a watchful eye at her. Again Emiko and Etsuko had to leave and said their goodbyes. "Where Yasha?" asked Etsuko. No one knew where he went. Suddenly, like on cue, Inuyasha and Koga came out of the forest. "Where were you, Inuyasha?!" asked Kagome angryily but Inuyasha ignored her. "Everyone," Inuyasha said proudly," I have an annoucement." "Koga and I are mates!" Everyone was surprised. (Sesshomaru wasn't!) "Congraduations, Yasha," said Etsuko excitedly. Emiko smiled and everyone else said their congradutes except for Kagome. "Wait a minute," said Kagome,"you cannot marry a guy." "Actually I can," snapped Inuyasha," it is very common for males to mate males." Inuyasha then turned to the group. "When we finally defeat Naraku," said Inuyasha," I will live with Koga at his den." "Our little love nest," said Koga lovingly. "Can we come and visit you?" asked Shippo. (I didn't give him much words to say so here you go) "Sure, Shippo," said Inuyasha patting his head. "No," screamed Kagome again," you can't leave me you love me remember.'' Inuyasha turned angryily to Kagome. "I don't love you anymore Kagome," Inuyasha said turning to Koga," I love Koga." "Inuyasha," Kagome yelled,"Si..." Before Kagome could sit him, Emiko slashed Inuyasha beads and they fell to the ground. "Nooooooo!!" screamed Kagome in horror.

**After Kagome had her episode and Emiko and Etsuko started traveling again**

It took only a few days until Emiko and Etsuko finally made it to the castle. "Well, this is it," said Emiko with no emotion. "Yeah, here is where we start our new life," said Etsuko missing Inuyasha. They walked up to the castle gate wondering what was in store for them.

* * *

Me: So how was it? Did you like I hope you did. Review and left comments. And maybe I will let you have ren. points to a now empty chair where's ren?

ren:laughs menacing over here my pet

Me:turns to see ren is behind me and he grabs my waist ahhh he is gonna suck my blood!!

Ren: I'm gonna do more than that

Me:stops struggling okay nevermind I'm gonna be okay!! Bye


	4. From Naraku to chibi baby

**Author's Note: Hey people!! It's me again. Hey guess what I have a challenge for you. If you can give me 30 or more reviews by next Friday, I will write the next chapter. So please review or you will never know how it ends.**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything but this story. But someday I will. Well a person can only dream.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Naraku's Funny Downfall**

As you remember, Emiko and Etsuko made it to Sesshomaru's castle. (Yay!) Emiko and Etsuko both went to the gate. The gate was huge and looked very well guarded. Both Emiko and Etsuko gulped and Emiko knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and Emiko didn't see anyone. "I guess no one is here to lead us,"said Emiko. Luckily, Etsuko, since she was short, tugged on Emiko's kimono to reveal an imp at the door. "What do you want, you worthless human," the imp said as he turned to Etsuko," and you filthy half-breed!" (Jaken just knows how to greet people ') Emiko growled at him and her eyes began to flash red. The imp of course got scared almost to death. He quickly bowed to her. "Please, my lady," he said frightened," don't kill me." "How was I suppose to know you were such a powerful demon with such an ingenius disguise?" he asked sucking up. (Hey, if you were faced with an angry demon, you'd kiss up too) Emiko calmed a bit and then asked," Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" "He is in his study, my lady," he said still bowing," and also my name is Jaken and you may call upon whenever you wish." "Thank you, Jaken," said Emiko. Etsuko went up to Jaken. "You can stand up now, Jaken," she said encouragely," she won't hurt you know." Jaken looked up at her and was about to say something until Emiko interrupted. "Lead me to him now," Emiko commanded. "That won't be necessary," said a calm, yet cold voice. Everyone (especially Sesshomaru fangirls and me) turned to see Sesshomaru himself walked into the room. Jaken immediately stood up in his upright position while Emiko and Etsuko looked at him with amazement. He was truly handsome with his golden eyes and white hair. He had no armor on so can see his muscles as his kimono clinged to his body. (Yay just want to take him home you, don't ya?) " What is your business here?" asked Sesshomaru coldly. (At least, he is not calling her a wench.) Emiko tooked a deep breath. " I am the princess of the Southern Lands," she said," I have come as a trade for peace between our lands." Sesshomaru blinked and walked towards her. He walked around her and looked her over. After he was done, he decided that she would do and lead Emiko and Etsuko to her room. Emiko walk right beside Sesshomaru while Etsuko and Jaken lead up the rear to see their bedrooms.

**Back with Inuyasha and Co.**

(Yeah, I realized I had forgotten about Inuyasha and Koga. Lets go back to them.)

"How could he do this to me," asked someone to herself," how?" Kagome looked at the loving couple walking ahead of the group. Koga and Inuyasha had been clinged together after Emiko and Etsuko left. They were whispering and laughing at each other. This just made Kagome sick. "How can he leave me for a flea bitten wolf," Kagome thought. Kagome stared at them for several hours. Sango just shook her head at this. "Doesn't she understand that she can't get whatever she wants all the time?" Sango thought to herself. Sango began to think more of the matter until Miroku's hand went to her butt. "Miroku!" Sango growled. Sango slapped him hard across the face. Miroku sighed. "It is still worth it everytime," he said.

**At Inuyasha's Campsite**

After several hours of walking, the group decided to camp out for the night. Sango and Kagome with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder went to the hot springs with Miruko unknowningly (Well, actually knowingly) tailing behind them. Kilala and the loving couple stayed behind. Inuyasha and Koga decided to sit under a tree. "Koga," said Inuyasha. "Yes, puppy," Koga said lovingly. "Do you think we will ever finally defeat Naraku?" asked Inuyasha as he cuddled closer to Koga. (For Inuyasha fans, yes Inuyasha can cuddle!) "I don't know, pup," Koga said worryingly as he wrapped his left arm around Inuyasha," I don't know." Then they looked at the starlite sky for a moment. "Koga," Inuyasha asked again breaking the moment. "Yes," Koga said looking into his golden eyes. "I love you," Inuyasha whispered softly. "I love you too, puppy," Koga said kissing his forehead. "Ahhhhhh how romantic," said a mercying voice. Koga and Inuyasha quickly turned their heads to see Naraku himself. Just then the others were coming back from the hot springs. (Miroku had a red mark on his face!) "Well, well, well," Naraku said," if it isn't the Inuyasha group." Everyone turned and saw Naraku and quickly got into fighting position. "Naraku!" Inuyasha and Koga growled. "Yes?" said Naraku mockily. "This time you will die," promised Inuyasha as the team charged at him.

**After several hours of Naraku winning**

"Okay so maybe not today," said Inuyasha who was really tried. "Come on you can get him Inuyasha," said Kagome who as always is not injured. (Kagome never gets hurt in the Inuyasha series!) "That is easy for you to say since you don't fight in battles," snapped Inuyasha. "I do fight!" yelled back Kagome. "Umm Kagome," said Miruko panting," you really don't fight much." "Oh all of you can just go to hell!" yelled Kagome. "Uh guys," said Naraku. "No you go to hell you fucking wench!," snapped back Inuyasha. "Guys,"said Naraku impatiently. "Why don't you shut up ya stupid wolf fucking mutt!" yelled Kagome. "You better sit down for a while Naraku," said Shippo," this could take a while." Naraku quietly sat down next to Shippo as Shippo offered him popcorn.

**After many many irriating hours**

"That is it," screamed Naraku," enough is enough." Kagome and Inuyasha stopped. " I have had it with this mother fucking agruements on this mother fucking day!" he yelled. (Yup I had to do it .) " I am just gonna kill all you to end this," said Naraku. Naraku was just about to kill everyone until I stepped in. "Naraku, you can't just kill everybody just because Kagome is being a jackass," I said. "Hey!" Kagome protested. "Yes, I can because I'm evil," stated Naraku. "That's not excuse," I scolded. "That's it," said Naraku," now I'm gonna kill you." Naraku stupidly tried to attack me. I pulled out a pink scepter and aimed it at him. "Déle vuelta en un CHIBI," I yelled. (Yes, I said it in spanish so that the characters would not understand me.) Suddenly, there was a white flash and then smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a small chibi baby Naraku. "Waaaaaah," cried baby Naraku. I grabbed the baby and started to quiet Naraku down. Naraku blinked his little eyes and smiled at me. "Momma," he said. Inuyasha walked to me. "So what are you gonna do with me?" asked Inuyasha eyeing the baby. Naraku looked at Inuyasha. "Doggie," Naraku giggled. Koga laughed at that. Inuyasha growled. "I will take him with me," I said. Then I vanished back to my house with my computer. Inuyasha blinked. "So what do we do now?" he asked confused. "You could always leave Koga and come back to me," Kagome said hopefully. Koga and Inuyasha both gave her an angry glare. "Hey," Inuyasha said excited," since Naraku is gone Koga and I can go to his cave now." "You're right,puppy," said Koga smiling," let's go." Inuyasha and Koga sped fast to Koga's den. "Bye, guys," Inuyasha waved away," see ya soon well except for you,Kagome." "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

**Me:** Hey everyone. Did you like the chapter? I hope you did. Remember if you guys give me 30 comments by Friday, I will put up a new chapter. Don't worry I will post it regardless, but no one had reviewed my story and I really want someone to,please. Do it for chibi baby Naraku.

**Naraku:** looks up at the screen with cute puppy eyes Pleze!

**Me:** starts to cuddle baby Don't worry Narakie. They will send in reviews.

**Narakie:** Okay!giggles


	5. Our room?

Author's Note: Since no one reviewed my story, I am very disappointed in all of you!! Even baby Naraku is upset.

**Naraku:**crying bad non reviewers!  
**Me:** Don't worry, Narakie. They will review sooner or later.  
**Naraku:**begins to give people deadly glares review!!  
**Me:** ' Okay then...Let's start this story before Narakie kills somebody.

This is all about Emiko and Sesshomaru. We are not going back to Inuyasha and Co. Okay, let's go.

**At Sesshomaru's**

Emiko, Etsuko, and Jaken were still following Sesshomaru upstairs to their rooms. "Man, why are these stairs so long?" Etsuko asked Sesshomaru. "The writer did a backflash to Inuyasha and his mate, so we haven't been getting anywhere for a while," Sesshomaru calmly replied. (How did he know that?) "Because I see your computer screen," Sesshomaru said smiling at me. (Oh, shut up or I will make you have you killed by baby Naraku!) "Why did you turn Naraku into a baby anyway?" (Because I felt like it now get back to the story.) "Fine," said Sesshomaru as he continued walking. They finally came to the end of the stairs. "Finally!" Emiko yelled. "You know there is no need for  
shouting," Sesshomaru commented. Emiko gave Sesshomaru a death glare. "I'm not a damn child, you bastard." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. " Such colorful language for a princess," he said. Emiko 'fen"ed at him. "If you knew where I came from then you wouldn't be surprised," she said as she went ahead of the group. Sesshomaru sighed and continued walking. " If this is what her father gives for peace," Sesshomaru thought," I'd hate to see what he gives for war." Sesshomaru finally catch up with Emiko and showed Etsuko to her room. "This is your room, Etsuko," Sesshomaru said as he pointed inside the room. The room was pink and had a canopy bed in the middle of the room. There was pony molding and tons of toys on the floor. There was a little girl on the bed. " Sesshomaru-sama!" the little girl yelled as she ran and hugged Sesshy leg. "Wait did you just called me Sesshy?" (Yup, I am getting tired of writing your name so you're Sesshy!) Sesshy rolled his eyes and patted the little girl on the head. Then the little girl noticed Etsuko right away. "Hey, my name is Rin," Rin stated smiling," what's your name?" Etsuko blinked. "My name is Etsuko and this is my best friend, Emiko." Rin looked up at Emiko in aware. "Wow, she's pretty, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said, " is she my new mommy?" Emiko and Sesshy stared at her with blank expressions. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna be his mate!" both Emiko and Sesshy thought. "Can you show me some of your toys?" Etsuko asked sensing the dark atmosphere. Rin turned toward her excitingly. "Sure!" Rin replied then Etsuko and her went to playing with her dolls. Sesshy sighed in relief. "Now it is time to go to our room," Sesshy stated with a calm expression. Emiko looked him with a shocked expression. "...Did you just say **OUR** room!" she practically yelled. "Yes, our room," Sesshy said in his cool, calm, sexy voice.(Yeah, I said it!) "What makes you think I'm going to be in the same bed as you?" Emiko asked angrily with her hands on her hips. "Well, since of course your father was you to be my mate," Sesshy said with a smirk,"then we might get use to sleeping with one another." Emiko blushed at that comment and stormed angrily down the hall. Sesshy let out a little laugh and followed her.

**Yeah, this is a short one. I building up to the makeout scene at Sesshy's place. I will update this one ASAP!! So see yay. And Narakie says he loves u all!! Okay so I lied but still.**


	6. Can u feel the love?

Author's Note: Okay this is the chapter where Sesshomaru and Emiko get a little...well you know in their room. No, it's not completely a lemon because Jaken will come and interrupt it. This will in up with a mad Sesshy. So if you can't stomach a lemon right now, don't worry it will come later. I promise. So here you go.

Love Sparks

As we last left Emiko and co., Etsuko befriended Rin and Emiko is mad about having to bunk with Sesshy. (And if you are wondering what happened to Jaken, you need to get a life!) "What makes that bastard thinks I would even think of sleeping with him!" Emiko said angrily under her breath. "That sick bastard just thinks since I'm gonna be his so called mate that I will just...Ahhhh!"Emiko screamed with rage and fury. The servants in the Sesshy's castle already knew if a female demon is mad, they need to get the fuck out of her way. Emiko was punching walls of the castle and making everyone of their toes. Sesshy, who was several safe feet behind her, was amused by her anger. Sesshy thought the whole thing was funny so he began to laugh. This made Emiko stop and stare at him. "Uh Oh!" all of the servants were saying in their minds. "What the hell is so fucking funny?" Emiko asked with her anger increases. "Nothing is the matter," Sesshy said with a smirk. "Do you dare mock me!" Emiko said with demonic rage. Jaken was scared stiff. "I hope my Lord will be okay," Jaken was praying quietly. "It is not my fault that you are an irrogant bratty little," and that is all he got to say until Emiko ran at lighting speed and kicked Sesshy 100 feet across the hallway. (It is a really long hallway.) Sesshy hit the wall while created a huge Sesshy shaped hole in the wall. Emiko smiled and continued to walk towards their room. Sesshy growled as he got up from the floor. "Why that arrogant bitch!" Sesshy said in his own demonic rage. Suddenly his eyes started to turn red and his demon marks become more vivid. Jaken walked up to him slowly. "Lo...rd...Sess...ho...m...a...r..u?" Jaken asked nervously. Sesshy turned to him with an evil grin. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Sesshy said as he ran after her. After hearing what Sesshy said, Emiko ran towards a room at the end of the hallway. She quickly opened the door to an elegant looking room. Emiko stopped and looked in aware of the room. "This is place is beautiful," Emiko said with a joyful glee. "Too bad this is where you shall die," said Sesshy. Emiko turned around too later to dogde Sesshy's attack as he pounded on her and they both fell on the bed. (Yeah, this is the heated part!) "Get your fucking heads off me, you bastard," Emiko screamed at him with demon rage. "Not until I kill you, you stupid bitch," Sesshy replied harshly. Sesshy slashed at Emiko's kimono which made one of the sleeves move down to her left shoudler. Emiko grabbed at Sesshy's kimono and make it go down to the bottom of his shoulders. Throughout all of this wrestling each other on the bed, Sesshy's manhood started to feel the friction from rubbing against Emiko's womanhood and body. When Sesshy's member hardened and rubbed against Emiko, suddenly Emiko let out a pleasureable moan. This made both of them stop fighting. Sesshy stared surprisingly at Emiko while she blushed fiercely. "I'm sorry about that," Emiko said in a quiet embrassed voice. "Don't be," Sesshy said as he leaned down on Emiko and nibbed at her jaw line. "Ah," Emiko moaned. Sesshy smirked. Then he grabbed Emiko chin and moved her into a passionate kiss. Sesshy bite on Emiko's lips to ask for entrance. Emiko allowed Sesshy's tongue to explore her mouth. "Ah, Sess," Emiko continued to moan. Emiko guided her hands down Sesshy's pants and stroked his manhood. Sesshy moaned in her mouth. When Sesshy was about to Emiko's breast, a little small imp (Jaken) ran into the door without knocking. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering where you..." Jaken stopped when he noticed that Sesshy was on top of Emiko. When both of the lovers heard Jaken, they immediately stopped what they were doing. Emiko blushed a really red color. "Yes, what is it Jaken?" Sesshy asked as if nothing has just happened. "Uh..." Jaken was still in shock after what he had just seen. "Well," Sesshy said annoyed. "Um nevermind," Jaken said backing up to the door," I will just be going." Jaken ran out of the room as fast as he could. Emiko began to recap of what happened before Jaken came in. "OMG were we just about to?" Emiko thought in horror. Sesshy was still looking out door and didn't notice that Emiko had vanished. "Stupid imp," Sesshy said in fury," now that he's gone will can continue to.." When Sesshy turned behind him and saw no Emiko, he frowned. Sesshy sighed. "She will have to come to bed sooner or later."

Back with Inuyasha.  
(I have been wondering what happened to him so I'm going back)  
Inuyasha was laying next to Koga with no clothes on in their fur bed in Koga's cave. "Koga," Inuyasha asked," are you asleep?" Koga turned to Inuyasha. "No," Koga," what's the matter, puppy?" "I have a strange feeling we forgot about something," Inuyasha commented. "It's probably nothing," said Koga," now just sleep." "Okay, I love you, Koga," Inuyasha said lovingly. "I love you too, pup," Koga said as he wrapped his arm around Inuyasha and went to sleep.

Back to Kagome and Co.  
Yeah. The thing that Inuyasha forgot was that he had left a raging mad Kagome with the innocent monk, demon slayer, cat demon, and fox demon. (I feel bad for them.) Kagome was still mad about Inuyasha leaving her and has not let the group have any peace about it. She cursing at Shippo when he does nothing wrong which causes him to cry. Sango has been many times timited to kill her . Miroku, the smart one of the group, decided he couldn't take it and went on his own way back to the village. Sango and the rest wanted to go with her, but Kagome was threatening to go after Inuyasha and Koga so they standed to kept an eye on her. I know this is not a good reason to really stay because Kagome is a miko and could easily be killed but you know how it is.  
I also know you want to know what happens to them but I am saving that for later.  
Me: Narakie, Narakie where are you?  
Naraku: I am behind you, wench.  
Me:anime sweatdrop Uh,Oh the spell wore off.  
Naraku: Yes, and I shall claim this world as my own.  
Me: Yeah, go luck with that.  
Naraku: How you say that to me! I shall destroy you. tries to use tentacles why won't my tentacles work?  
Me:Because this is a mortal realm where your powers don't work here.  
Naraku:screams Noooooooo!  
Me: Whatever.  
Little brother: walks in hey sister look at my picture. Isn't it great I love the blue sky Do you like blue skies I like blue skies Who is this guy Why are his eyes red Can I have a donut Do you like my picture?  
Me:grabs the picture and rips it in half in front of the little brother  
Little brother:crying You're so evil. Me:gives him an evil look Kept standing there and that is what I will do to your head.  
Little brother:runs out of the room in terror  
Naraku:stares at me You are evil. Me:Yeah but don't you just love me for it Naraku:seriously yes I do Me: I don't like the way you said that.  
Naraku: Join me in my quest for power as my mate Me: Fuck no!  
Naraku: gets a little to close to me yes you will.  
Me and Naraku: STARE DOWN  
Me: Looks away from Naraku for a moment Read and review my little chickens.  
Naraku: Chickens where?  
Me: Haha made ya look Naraku: The more evil you are the more I love you.  
Me: Okay then! 


	7. Love and Kagome!

Author's Note: What up, gang? Here is Chapter 7. Let's see what happens on the next portion of Ain't Love Grand?

Chapter 7 Escape from Kagome and the Game of Love

Somewhere near Koga's and Inuyasha's Cave "This is it,"Kagome said as she got ready to camp," I'm almost at Inuyasha and Koga's cave." "I'll teach Inuyasha to leave me for a wolf." Shippo and Sango just sighed in disbelief. "And how will you do that,Kagome?" Sango asked really not caring. Kagome turned around to face Sango. She knew that the group was starting to not like her anymore but she just couldn't stand her attitude. "I'm going to show Inuyasha what he's missing," Kagome said proudly. "And what exactly is he suppose to be missing?" Sango commented. Kagome fumed. "I wish I could just tell her to sit," Kagome wished in her mind. Kagome turned towards Shippo and Kilala. "Shippo,honey," Kagome said lovingly (Yay, she thinks Shippo still likes her.)"don't you think Inuyasha misses me?" Shippo looked at Kagome for a moment. "I don't think he really misses you at all, sweetheart,"Shippo mocked. Kilala mewed at Shippo's comment. Kagome now was outraged. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" Kagome yelled. "Maybe we are just sick and tired of you," Sango said now angry. "Then why do you kept following me around?" Kagome questioned. "To protect Inuyasha from a bitch like you," Shippo said. Kagome gasped. (Yeah, Shippo's hard core.) "Shippo!"Kagome said upset," how could you?" "I'm tired of you,Kagome," Shippo said," so I'm leaving." Shippo started to walk away. "Yeah, me too," Sango said following Shippo. Kilala mewed and followed them. "Oh, no you won't!" Kagome said she aimed her arrow at the group. Sango, Shippo, and Kilala got ready for battle.

5 seconds later.  
Kagome was defeated and Shippo,Sango,and Kilala went on their way to Koga and Inuyasha's. (And no Kagome is not unfortunately dead.)

Back with Sesshomaru and Emiko Emiko was in a secret garden just outside of Sesshomaru's bedroom. "Why did I kiss him?" Emiko asked herself. (Broomstick!) "What does that have with anything in this story?" Emiko asked. (Uh...I don't know but since I'm writing this story you should just shut up and go on.) "Whatever," Emiko. "Who are you talking to,Emiko?" Etsuko asked coming from the shadows. "The narrator and how did you find me?" Emiko asked," this is a secret garden." Suddenly an intercom comes on. "Attention, people of the castle, if you want to find Emiko, she is in the secret garden outside of Sesshomaru's room." "Darn you neighborhood watch!" Emiko screamed.  
"Emiko, their just worried about your safety," Etsuko defended the watch. "Whatever," Emiko said as she turned away from her. Etsuko tilted her head. "Why are you so glum?" Etsuko asked. Emiko sighed. "Well, she'll have to know sooner or later," Emiko thought. Emiko took a deep breath. "I think I maybe falling in love with Sesshomaru," Emiko started until Etsuko squealed with joy. "Emiko's got a boyfriend," Etsuko chanted, "Emiko's got a boyfriend!" Emiko glared at her. "He such as hell is not my boyfriend!" Emiko proclaimed. Etsuko rolled her eyes. "Sure, so what did you guys do in your room?" Etsuko asked. Emiko blushed remembering what happen in the room. When Etsuko saw that reaction, she was grinning from ear to ear. Emiko just glared at her with anger.  
"I'm going for a walk," Emiko stated as she turned her heels and left. "Emiko's got a mate," Etsuko wished before she disappeared. Emiko stopped at that statement and screamed in rage until she heard someone laughing. "Who the hell dares to laugh at me?!" Emiko commanded. Out of the bushes popped out Sesshomaru. (Why can't all bushes to that?) Sesshomaru was smirking at Emiko. This just made Emiko even angrier. "What the hell is so funny?" Emiko commanded. Sesshomaru just looked at her with that same smirk. Emiko couldn't take it anymore. She just began to walk off.

After 20 minutes of her walking around the castle.  
"Quit following me!" Emiko yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had stop smirking and returned to his famous emotionless look. "And why can I not walk around my own castle?" Sesshomaru calmly asked. Emiko stopped and turned to look at him. "Because I fuckin' said so!" Emiko yelled in his face. Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her. "You better kept your tone down when speaking to a lord, wench," Sesshomaru snapped back. (Well, she really is a female dog) "Why should I?" Emiko demanded getting right in Sesshomaru's face. "Because I as you quoted fuckin' said so," Sesshomaru said. Their pointy noses were barely touching each other as they breathed angryily at each other. Then through all of this angry,Emiko did the impossible. (No she didn't hug him. Rin already did that) She went closer to him and nuzzled his nose. This, of course, catch Sesshomaru off guard.(Even Naraku is giving her a weird look) Then Emiko growled at Sesshomaru playfully. Sesshomaru then growled at her seductively and nipped at her neck. This caused a chain of reactions and Emiko and Sesshomaru found each other in their room.  
(Nope the lemon is in the next chapter!!)

With Inuyasha and Koga.  
"Ah, Koga," Inuyasha moaned as Koga thrusted into him. "Ah, puppy," Koga moaned as he continued to pump into Inuyasha. Well, it had been a long day at the wolf camp and mating season was coming which was causing Koga and Inuyasha to be a little more sexually active than normal. "More, Koga, more," Inuyasha begged Koga when he stopped. Koga smirked. "I love it when you beg,puppy," he said as he turned Inuyasha face up and started to put his manhood back inside him. "Ah!" Inuyasha screamed. Their bodies were moving in fluid motion. Moans and screams could be heard from the den. "Ah, I'm gonna come," Koga informed Inuyasha between breath. Inuyasha was hazy that he didn't hear him. Soon all of Koga's semen lauched inside of Inuyasha. They both screamed and collasped next to each other in bed. Inuyasha was breathing hard while Koga felt sleepy. Inuyasha turned to Koga. "I love you, Koga," Inuyasha stated as the lovers cuddled. "I love you too, pup..." That is all he got to say until Ginta came running into their cave. (How rude!) "Koga, two of Inuyasha's companions have just came to see Inuyasha," Ginta stated even though he knew damn well that Inuyasha is probably right now. Inuyasha groaned. Koga kissed his puppy on the forehead and told Ginta they would be there in a minute.

After a lot of minutes because Koga can't keep away from Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed. He ran and embrashed Inuyasha with a hug. "Hey, Shippo," he turns to Sango," Sango." Inuyasha begins to look around. "Umm where's Kagome?" "Uh, well," Shippo began before he told their story.

Meanwhile back at the woods "How dear they beat me up and just leave me!" Kagome said to no one. Kagome was limping her way towards a cave when suddenly a spider demon came out of nowhere. "Well well well," the spider demon said as he smiled," Dinner." Kagome screamed and...

Me: Yup I'm leaving you in suspense until the next chapter. Naraku: That is so evil...I like it.  
Me:turns and looks at him I don't care what you like, you stupid little.  
Naraku: How dare you call me stupid, wench!  
Me: Who the hell are you calling a wench, you bastard.  
Naraku:angry I am, you useless piece of.  
Me: White Lightning!  
Naraku:gets hit by a white energy blast the hell was that for?  
Me:looks at him angryily for calling worthless!  
Naraku: Well, you are!  
Me:screams in rage Ahhhhhhh! White lightning barrage!  
Naraku:millions of white blast head towards him Ah man runs from the blast  
Me: laughs evily come back and see if I kill Naraku and for the next chappie. Bye!  
Naraku: still running Help me!! 


	8. Enemies to Allies

**Author's Note: Hey there my little chickies. Sorry I havent written in a while. I was loaded with homework and junk. Well, here is the 8th chapter of my story. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8 From Enemies to Allies

At Inuyasha and Koga's cave

Shippo and Sango decided to stay the night at the wolf's cave to watch out for Kagome which they still are wondering where she is. Koga and Inuyasha went to on a walk around the around. Inuyasha walked alongside Koga as they got near a tree. "Koga," Inuyasha said taking a deep breath," you don't think that Kagome will do anything to hurt me?" Koga stopped in his tracks and looked at his future mate. They are getting married a week from now and he didn't want his mate stressing over this. "Inuyasha," Koga said. "I mean I do deserve this for betraying her of her love," Inuyasha said sadly. "Inuyasha." "And I was always yelling at her." "Inuyasha!" "And......" Koga silenced Inuyasha by conquering his mouth with his warm lips. Inuyasha just closed his eyes and returned the kiss. What seemed like centuries of them kissing each other, in reality was only minutes. Koga pulled his lips away and held Inuyasha to his chest. "Inuyasha," he said in a whisper," I will not let anyone hurt ever again." They seperated from their embrace and held hands on their way back to the cave.

Sesshomaru's Castle

Emiko was waking up for the new day. She felt refresh after a nights rest and her time with Sesshomaru. She tried to sit up but felt something across her waist. She looked down to see Sesshomaru's hands wrapped around her. She looked over next to her to see a sleeping Sesshomaru with his hair spread across the pillow breathing quietly in his sleep. She smiled with love in her eyes. "Even when he is sleeping he is so cute," Emiko said with a smile. Emiko nuzzled Sesshomaru with her nose to wake him up. Sesshomaru groaned. Emiko giggled. "Wake up sleepy head," Emiko said sweetly," It's time for a new day." Sesshomaru woke up slowly and stared at Emiko. Emiko leaned down and kissed his pointly but ever so perfect nose. With that, Sesshomaru smiled. (No it is not the end of the world!) Emiko smiled back and wanted to get it but couldn't because Sesshomaru held her waist. "Where do you thing you're going?" Sesshomaru asked in a seductive manner. " To eat breakfast like a person is suppose to every morning," Emiko replied as she rolled her eyes. "Not while you're in my bed," Sesshomaru stated. "I thought it was our bed?" Emiko asked confused. Sesshomaru smirked. "It will be soon......very soon." With that, Sesshomaru let go of Emiko, who is now really curious to that meaning, and let her go to breakfast. "Why do you always leave me in supense?" Emiko thought. "Emiko, Emiko," Etsuko called," we have a letter from Yasha!" Etsuko gave the opened letter to Emiko and let her read it.

_Dear Emiko and Etsuko,_

_I would like for you to attend my wedding a week from now at the Northern Lands where Koga's parents live. I would love for you guys to come especially Etsuko to come see me at my wedding and help me with Sango to get ready. You can also bring Sesshomaru too. I know I don't like him as much as I should but he is my brother and I want him to be there. Well.....that's it. See you guys later. _

_ Inuyasha_

Emiko got excited. (Yeah I told Inuyasha where they else was the letter going to be sent?) "I'm so glad Inuyasha decided to marry Koga instead of that stupid miko,Kagome!" Emiko said remembering what happened. "I agreed," said Sesshomaru from behind Emiko, which scared her silly, "it will destroy the blood line." "How long have you been fucking standing there?" Emiko asked angry. "When you opened the letter," Sesshomaru said emotionless. This ticked Emiko off. "You and your emotionless, but cute face," Emiko said very angry," I outta..." "Hey let's see how Inuyasha and Koga are doing," Sesshomaru said before Emiko almost killed him. "Hey you can't....

Back to Inuyasha and Koga

(Yep I'm evil like that)

On their way back to the cave, Inuyasha and Koga sensed someone following them. This was beginning to irritate Inuyasha. "Alright, who are you and why are you following us?" Inuyasha asked finally stopped along with Koga. Out the darkness came out Kagura and Kanna. Kanna didn't have her mirror anymore because she didn't see the point of carrying it around if Naraku was in our world now and didn't need it.

Naraku: Wait a minute. I could have used it to find a way out of here.

Me: Well, it's too late now. Now shut up and go to back to sleep.

"Yo," Kagura greeted them. (She is the only anime person on Inuyasha that says Yo which is pretty cool to me.) "What do you want?" Koga asked stepping in front of Inuyasha. (Awwww, he is so protective.) Kanna looked at Koga. "We want to make an alliance and come to your wedding," she said with a smile.

The whole Inuyasha gang and Me: O_o She smiles?!!!

Koga and Inuyasha did an anime fall and looked at Kagura for assistant. Even she was amazed at her smiling. "Kanna," Kagura asked confused," you okay?" "Yeah why?" she asked as if she had did something wrong. "Oh no reason," Kagura said waving it away then turned to Inuyasha," so can we be your allies are not?" Inuyasha shrugged. "As long as you guys don't do anything stupid," Inuyasha said directing it to Kagura," then sure." Kanna smiled and clapped. "Yay!" (Yep this story is getting weirder and weirder.)

Well, that was just a change of heart.........Well I think there should be no problems for Inuyasha and Koga and the rest of the gang now.

Suddenly where we left Kagome

"Soon, Inuyasha," a powerful dead priestess said," we will make you pay for leaving us for that wolf." "And then you will have to love us forever," an annoying miko said. "And soon," Kikyo and Kagome said in unison, " You will be ours!"

Yup, I spoke to soon..........Rate and review!!


	9. Miko's Revenge and The Return

**Author's Note: Hey there my little chicks. I have noticed that I have been getting a lot of views on my story and just for that I feel like I did a good job. So thank you to all of my readers. Since you guys are reading my story, I decide to have a special chapter just for my little followers. Don't worry it will be after this chapter so you can understand what is gonna happen next. Love you all and enjoy.**

Chapter 10 Miko's Revenge Plan and the Return of a Friend

-Somewhere deep in woods

"Kiyko," Kagome asked, "what exactly is our plan to get back Inuyasha?" Kiyko looked at Kagome in disbelief. Before we came back to them, Kiyko had to explain to Kagome the master plan over and over again. "Kagome," she said annoyed, "I have told you a thousand times about the plan!" "I know that," Kagome said rolling her eyes, "I just think you should say it for the readers who don't know what is going on." Kagome pointed to the computer screen. (Yes, right now Kagome is poking at your screen. So if your computer screen breaks, you can sue Kagome! For the iPhone users, you can sue for the 3GB or 8GB one.) "Oh, yeah," Kiyko said feeling kind of stupid. "Okay," Kiyko said, "here is the plan…."

Due the fact that the plan is long and very stupid, I have dedicated a whole paragraph for it without quotations. Remember this is Kiyko speaking throughout this. Thank you.

Plan: First we will wait until the wedding has started and prepare our miko powers for the occasion. (What powers?) Then, we will wait until Lady Kaeda (if I misspelled her name, you may shot Kagome!) "That's not fair!" Kagome exclaimed. (Silence, mortal! I have the narrator power!!) Anyways, we will wait until Lady Kaeda says if there is a reason these two cannot be mated then speak now or forever hold your peace. Then, you, Kagome, rush in and say he can't because Inuyasha loves us. They will say "Us?" And then I rush in and shot my arrow at Koga and kill him while you use your powers to subdue Inuyasha. Then finally I will make him drink the love potion and he will be with us forever and ever! Yay!

Like I said, this is stupid and pointless plan that will not work for any reason. And yes that's foreshadowing for you literature nerds who are reading and criticizing my story, you weirdoes. Just kidding. I love nerds!!!

"See isn't the plan brilliant?" Kiyko asks the readers. (Didn't I just say it was stupid and pointless? Of course, they don't like it because it is stupid, you bakas.)

"It truly is," Kagome said admirably, "how did you get so smart?" (………….You makes me ill.) "Alright. It is time to get ready for our plan," Kiyko said smartly. "Right," Kagome said.

For you Kagome lover, if it seems that I am making be the stupid lackey that always follows the smart guy with a bad temper, I am!

-Somewhere else in the woods

A mysterious man in a black cloak is watching them overhearing their evil, yet stupid plan. "I cannot let this happen," the man said, "I won't let them get to Inuyasha." "I vow to not rest until these fiends are stopped," the man vowed quietly. Suddenly a beautiful woman came walking pass him. "After I help this defenseless maiden," the mysterious man said to himself.

Yes, as you have guessed the man is………..

Naraku: Honey, you can't tell them who it is!

Me: One, they should are really know who it is and two, who in the hell told you to call me honey?

Naraku: A little birdie told me that it was just your pet name.

Me: Who in the world would? *suddenly someone snickers* I know that laugh!! Sit boy!

Inuyasha: *comes crash on the floor of bedroom* darn it I thought you didn't notice.

Me: Well, I did and how did you get in here?

Inuyasha: Through the portal in the well. It seems since Kagome is now kind of evil it leads me here.

Me: That's weird. I got to fix that…….Hey wait a minute if you hear then that means….. * turns toward closet* Get out of there, wolf!

Koga: * walks out of closet* what?! Just because Inuyasha is now my mate I follow he everywhere.

Inuyasha: It's okay honey boo I still love you.

Koga: *smiles* I love you too.

Me: Hey hey hey no making love faces in my room. Everyone out and got back in the portal.

Koga and Inuyasha:*go back to well*

Me: Naraku, get the fuck back here!!!

Naraku:*confused* you said everyone.

Me;* gets leash out of closet and puts on Naraku* leave again and I will leash you to my bed.

Naraku:* has dirty thoughts going through his mind*

Me: You hentai :P

-Back with Sesshomaru and Emiko

"I can't wait to go see Inuyasha's wedding!" Etsuko said excited. "I know," Emiko said. Emiko and Etsuko were planning on what to wear to the wedding in Etsuko and Rin's room (Rin is taking a nap right now!) when Sesshomaru came in the room. (Sesshomaru doesn't knock. It's his damn house!) "Emiko, I wish to speak to you," Sesshomaru said in his usual tone (emotionless yet sexy). "You hentai," Sesshomaru said to me. (Oh, shut up and go take a bath!) "You would like that wouldn't you?" Sesshomaru said smirking. (Yes, and it would please about a billion fangirls!) Emiko stepped in. "What did you want to talk about?" Emiko asked (who was focusing on the plot like we all should be doing). "It's about Inuyasha's wedding," Sesshomaru said until he was interrupted. "Sesshomaru," Emiko said suddenly angry, "you are not going to abandon your brother at this time of his life. He needs you!" "You do not have to tell this Sesshomaru (I don't know why he always speaks in three person but it makes him seem so smexy doesn't it?) about what his little brother," Sesshomaru said insulted by her accusation. Emiko studied his golden pools of eyes to see if he was lying. He wasn't. "I am sorry then," Emiko said as she bowed apologizing. "This matter doesn't have to do with Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "It has to do with us." Okay, here is a recap of things that happened that we're not typed. Sesshomaru and Emiko (unknown to Rin or Etsuko) have been lovers for quite awhile now after the first incident and have not separated since. Sesshomaru (unknown to anyone) had grow to actually fall in love with Emiko and she was also in love with him (He knows this because he is a very smart guy.) "What is it, Sesshomaru?" Emiko asked having no idea what is going on. "I want you Emiko," Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "to be my mate." Emiko looked him shocked. "What?" she said feeling numb. "I said I want you to become my mate," Sesshomaru said coolly. Emiko looked at him with different emotions (Too many to name without hurting brain. Hey that rhymed!). Sesshomaru looked upon her. "You don't have to choose now," Sesshomaru said to her, "I will wait until two weeks after Inuyasha's wedding for you to decide." With that, Sesshomaru walk away as if he didn't say anything at all.

Just to verify, yes they are suppose to mate anyway to unite the lands but in Sesshomaru's way, they will do it in the act of love. K?

Me: Well, that's all folks. The special chapter is heading your way soon. Hope you like it.

Naraku: I will be there too.

Me: Yes, everyone will be there. It is going to be really fun. Don't worry. See ya soon.

Naraku: Can I leash you to the bed?  
Me: *slaps him* Hentai!!!!


	10. Special Chapter

**Author's Note: Special chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*Talk Show music plays*

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Inuyasha Show. With you host, renmaakafangirl16.

Me:*winks and throws peace sign*

Announcer: And Co-Hosts Naraku

Naraku: *gives an evil smile*

Naraku fangirls: * scream* WE LOVE YOU NARAKU!!!!

Announcer: And Kagura!!

Naraku: *looks in disbelief* WHAT?!!!!

Kagura: Yo.

Kagura fanboys: *screams* WE LOVE YOU KAGURA!!

Kagura:*blows kiss to fanboys*

Kagura fanboys: *faint and fight over kiss*

Naraku: *turns to me* Why is Kagura here?!

Me: Hey I did say she would be in here soon. (Read Bunny Love!)

Naraku:*huffs in angry*

Me: *shakes it of and smiles* Okay!! Let's start the show. Our first guest on our show is Sesshomaru from the Western Lands!

Audience: *cheers*

Sesshy fangirls:*screams* WE LOVE YOU SESSHY! YOU'RE SO SMEXY!!

Sesshomaru:*comes in and sits down in chair* Hello everyone!

Sesshy fangirls: *squeal in delight*

Me: So Sesshomaru, how's it been?

Sesshomaru: *turns toward me* Well, besides the fact that you have kidnapped us all in this ridiculous story of yours, everything is fine.

Me: *sly cat face* So how is it with you and Emiko? Huh……

Sesshomaru:*looks at me coldly* That is none of your business.

Me:*puppy face* Oh come on Sesshy please?!!!!

Sesshomaru: *looks at me with disbelief* no!!

Me: Okay you leave me with no choice. *pulls out magic wand* Abracabraka CHIBI!!!

*Smoke covers the stage*……..*smoke clears*

Sesshomaru:*who is now a chibi baby* Wahhhhhh!!

Sesshy fangirls: *screams* AWWW! HE'S SO CUTE!!!

Sesshomaru: *stops crying and glares at me*

Me: Hey you didn't want to tell me. *go to grab Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: *Growls*

Me: *gets Sesshomaru in arms*

Sesshomaru: *prepares to bite* Goo Gaaa!!

Sesshomaru and I get into a small epic battle. Okay so really it's really me just getting Sesshomaru to calm down but you try fighting a demon baby!!

*After 2 mins*

Sesshomaru:*huffs in disbelief*

Me: *hugs Sesshomaru* See isn't this better?!

Sesshomaru: *growls in disapprove*

Naraku: Wow that was completely pointless.

Me and Sesshomaru: *growls*

Naraku: *scared* Okay Okay. Chill out. Who's our next guest?!

Me: Our next guest is Inuyasha and Koga!

Audience:*cheers and claps*

Inuyasha and Koga: *walk in and sit down in separate chairs with hands linked*

Inuyasha: Hello everyone! *looks at me and Sesshomaru* What did you do to Sesshomaru?

Me: I just turned him into a chibi until he tells me what I want.

Inuyasha: *sighs in relief* Oh. That's okay then.

Sesshomaru: *looks at him with those puppy eyes in disbelief*\

Inuyasha: *holds his hands out* Can I hold him?

Sesshomaru: *growls in a "no"*

Me: *ignores him and hands Sesshomaru over to Inuyasha* Here ya go.

Naraku: I have noticed that this show is getting pretty pointless right now. *looks around* and where is Kagura?

Kagura: *cooing* Ahh! Sesshy, you are so cute.

Naraku: WHAT?!  
Kagura: What's he's a cute baby!

Inuyasha: *holding Sesshomaru* You know what bro. You are a cute baby. *smiles at Sesshy…. I mean Sesshomaru* *tickles at his tummy*

Sesshomaru:*giggles* hee hee hee

Koga:*cooing* Awww! If you weren't such a powerful dog demon, we would keep you.

Me: Okay. Inuyasha and Koga, your wedding is two days away. How are you guys feeling?  
Koga: relieved

Inuyasha: scared a little and nervous

Koga:*turns to Inuyasha* Babe why are you nervous?

Inuyasha: Koga, what if something goes wrong during the wedding? What if someone rejects it? What if….

Koga: Don't worry, baby. No one will come between our love. I will kill anyone who does! Even if it's Kagome or Kiyko.

Me: Oh yeah. I'm foreshadowing!!

Koga: What are you talking about?

Me: *anime sweat drop* Oh nothing. Well, I'm glad you guys came over. See ya.

Audience: *claps as Inuyasha and Koga exit*

Me: Who is the next one, Kagura?

Kagura: *looks at script and smirks* Oh Sesshomaru is gonna love this. The next up is Emiko and Etsuko.

Sesshomaru: *shocked and struggles to leave* Gah! Gah!

Me:*rolls eyes* Oh come on. This is a great way to find out if how much she really loves you. Now act natural and babyish.

Sesshomaru: *shows puppy eyes*

Women in the audience and me and Kagura: Awww!!

Naraku: Women!

Emiko and Etsuko: *walks in and seats down on the sofa*

Naraku: Wait….when the hell did we get a sofa?

Me: Just a minute ago.

Naraku: O.o

Me: Anyway, how are you guys?

Etsuko: I'm great!!

Emiko: ….

Me: What's the matter, Emiko?

Emiko: It's just that. I don't know if I can be Sesshomaru's mate. I mean what if he doesn't love me back.

Sesshomaru (who is still a baby): *looks at her sad* Goo Goo!

Emiko:*doesn't notice* If only, I could know that he loved me.

Sesshomaru: *looks up at me*

Me: *nods and whispers* Zipbedoo da Chibi done!

Sesshomaru:*transforms back to his sexy self*

Emiko:*gasps* Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: *calm* Emiko, I let you stay at my castle, eat with me, and share my bed and you think I don't love you!

Emiko: *blushes* I just…

Sesshomaru: You just thought because I don't say it that means I don't love you.

Emiko:*stutters* I…I…I...

Sesshomaru:* silences Emiko with a kiss*

Sesshy fangirls:*jealousy* I wish that was us!!

Me: Oh, I wish someone would kiss me.

Naraku: *licks his lips and comes toward me*

Me: NOT BY YOU!!!

Kagura: *rolls his eyes*

Me: Oh and I realize after I looked at my story in live preview, that there is no chapter 2. Heh, my bad. All you need to know about chapter 2 is that Emiko and Etsuko meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha gets closer to Etsuko since they are both half demons and Kagome gets jealous. Sorry about the problem.

Me: Now that that's settled. I guess you guys can become mates now, huh?

Emiko: It's still a big decision. I have to think about it.

Sesshomaru: I shall honor this decision. I will wait on your respond. Remember your deadline.

Emiko: Right.

Etsuko: What deadline?  
Emiko: I'll tell ya later.

Me: Well, you guys have to leave because we have to introduce our next guest.

*Emiko, Etsuko, and Sesshomaru leave*

Naraku: Hey, who are our next guests?

Me: The villains of this story. Ladies and gentlemen, Kagome and Kikyo.

Audience: *Boos and hisses*

Kikyo: *yells* Silence!

Guy from audience: Boo, you stink.

Kiyko: *throws white magic attack at guy*

Guy in audience:*scream in pain* Ahh!

*Guy dies*

Me:*shocked face* you just killed that guy!!

Naraku: *shocked face* You're insane!

Kiyko: I thought you liked insane women. *eyes me*

Me: *growls*

Naraku: I like evil women not insane and stupid ones.

Me: *smirks* Hee Hee!!

Kiyko: *angry*

Kagome: *anime sweat drop* Why don't we get on with the show?

Me: K! So Kiyko. I heard…well actually I wrote the plans on what you are gonna do to Inuyasha at his wedding?

Kikyo: *smirks evilly* Yes! Soon Inuyasha shall be ours and not that stupid wolf.

Kagome: Yeah!

Me and Kagura: O.o Okay then.

Naraku: But, what if Inuyasha doesn't want to go with you?

Kikyo: Then we kill him.

Kagome: Yeah kill him!  
Audience: O.o

Kagura: Then what would be the whole point of this *air quotation* plan?

Kikyo… I don't know.

Kagome: We don't know!

Me: *looks angry* Kagome, why are you even here?

Kagome: *loyal face* (Use your imagination!) Wherever she goes, I go. Wherever she sleeps, I sleep. Wherever she takes a bath, I take a bath. Wherever she eats, I eat. Wherever she dances, I dance. Wherever she is buying drugs, I buy drugs. Wherever…

*After 3 hrs. of the friendship speech*

Kagome: And Wherever she barfs, I barf. Wherever…

*Kagome keeps going*

Me: *tried* When will she fucking stop?  
Kagura: *tired* I feel like battling a powerful demon than listen to this!

Naraku: *sleeping on my shoulder*

Me: This has to stop! *pulls out wand* Abrac Shut the Hell up!!

Kagome:*suddenly loses the ability to speak*

Me: Finally. Well that is the end of our show. I hope you liked it. Can't wait until Inuyasha's wedding which in the next chapter. What will happen? Will Kagome and Kikyo's stupid plan actually work? Will Inuyasha marry Koga? (That's a no brainier!) Will Emiko decide to become Sesshy's mate? Will the hooded man get to Inuyasha before it's too late? Will Naraku fuckin' stop drooling on me!!

Naraku: *awaken from sleep* Huh what?

Me: *shakes head* Stay tuned for the next chapter of Ain't Love Grand?! See you soon.  
Kagura: See you in the next chapter.

Me: Bye.

*TV goes dark*

Naraku: So do I still get that kiss?  
Me: *slaps him* Not in this century!!

Naraku: I'll wait.

Me: *frustrated* Ahhh!

The End

Rate and review if it is even possible!!


	11. What happened!

Chapter 10: Wedding Bells and Stupid Plans

**- Sesshomaru's Castle**

It's three days before Inuyasha's wedding and thanks to Sesshomaru, the guests are all staying at his castle. "Wow," Shippo said in amazement, "this castle is huge." "Well, it would have to be to fit all of the guests, Shippo," I said. (Of course, I was invited to the wedding. I'm the writer.) Suddenly, Sesshomaru appears in front of. Everyone gasps in shock. "Must you do that," Naraku said getting over the shock. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why is Naraku here?" Sesshomaru asked confused. "Oh, he's good now after she turned him into a baby," Inuyasha points to me. Sesshomaru looks at Naraku. "I know the feeling," he says glaring at me. I just stick my tongue out at him. "Fine," Sesshomaru said, "let my servant show you to your rooms."

Okay here is who is in rooms together:

Sango and Shippo - Room in the west wing

Inuyasha and Kouga- Room in the east wing

Sesshomaru- room in the south wing next to Rin's

Naraku and me- room in the north wing

That's it. I hope I haven't forgotten anyone. "What about me and Kiyko," Kagome whined. You guys are wedding chasers," I said, "you are not invited." Kagome pouts. Oh yeah and if you, the reader, want a room you are in the northern wing in the room beside us, k? Good. Now let's get back to the story.

-**East Wing**

"Oh, Koga," Inuyasha said excited, "I can't believe we are getting married in three days." Koga was unpacking their stuff. "We either, puppy," Koga said smiling at his fiancée. Inuyasha sprang from bed and hugged Koga. "I love you, Koga," Inuyasha said with Koga holding him. "I love you, Yasha," Koga said as he kissed his forehead.

Ahh, that's so heart warming. Let's see how everyone else is doing.

-**West Wing**

"I can't wait until Inuyasha and Koga's wedding!" Shippo said excited. "I know I get to be the maiden of honor."

Okay, since I didn't mention it. Inuyasha, since his is the uke (woman in relationship), gets to pick a maiden of honor in his wedding. Koga, the seme (man of relationship), gets to pick the best man. Shippo tells when the bride is coming. Sango is Inuyasha's maiden of honor. Koga chose Sesshomaru as best man. Lady Kaeda is the priestess in the wedding. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, there is no one to give him away since Inutaisho is dead. Don't worry we'll find someone.

"Yeah," Shippo said, "and I get to tell them when Inuyasha is coming." "I bet ya he will look you pretty." "Yeah," Sango said. "I just hope that Kagome will not ruin it," Sango thought.

**-South Wing **

There was a knock on Sesshomaru's study door. "Enter," Sesshomaru commanded. Emiko walked in and shut the door. Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork. "What is it, Emiko," Sesshomaru said calmly. "I heard you are the best man in Inuyasha's wedding," Emiko said. "Indeed I am," Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow. "How do you feel about that," Emiko asked. "If it will make Inuyasha happy," Sesshomaru said, "then I shall do it." "I thought you didn't like Inuyasha," Emiko said suspiciously. "If he can put aside our differences and invited to his wedding," Sesshomaru said bored, "then I can't." With that, Sesshomaru resumed his paperwork. Emiko smiled. "I shall leave to your work then," she said before she left. After she was gone, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Women," Sesshomaru said in disbelief.

**-North Wing **

I rose up from my laptop. (I don't own one, but one day I shall!) "Wow, everyone is developing into Inuyasha's wedding quite nicely," I said pleased. Naraku, who is sitting on the bed Indian style, rolled his eyes. "You know," Naraku said, "manipulating people to make a story don't seem right." I turn to him. "Oh shut up," I said, "at least we got a room together." Naraku smiled at that. "Indeed," he said evilly. "Hey, you," I said angrily, "don't be getting ideas." Naraku looked innocent. (If that was possible) "What ideas?" Naraku asked hurt (if that was possible). I eyed him. "I'll be watching you," I said.

**Dinner Time**

Everyone was ready for dinner. The dining chamber was in the center of the castle and everybody was hungry. Everyone took at seat at the table. Sesshomaru was at the head of the table, Emiko sat at his right while Etsuko at his left, Inuyasha was beside Emiko and Koga was across from him, Sango was next to Inuyasha with Shippo across from her, and I was next to Sango with Naraku across from me. All of any other guests were at the end. (It's a big long table!) The servants came in and set out the feast. They also serve drinks. All of the adults except Naraku, because I am not sleeping with a drunk guy while everyone else at juice. I had a bloody Mary since it's non alcoholic and you don't want my to write this story drunk of my ass. The feast consisted of mostly meat since there are demons at the table. There were some vegetables but they were the yuckie kind. (Yuck!) Everyone was laughing and having a blast until one of the guards came rushing in. "My lord," The guard said, "there is an injured cloaked man outside on the building." I popped up. "Injured!" I said alarmed, "Sesshomaru, let him in." Sesshomaru nodded. "Let him inside," Sesshomaru commanded. The guard and I ran out to where he found the man. The guard lifted him and led him on the sofa in the entrance room. Everyone (Inuyasha gang including Naraku and Sesshomaru) came to see who it is. I pulled back the cloak to revile the man was... "Miroku!" Sango shouted in disbelief and worry. Miroku stirred and moaned. "Miroku, who did this?" Sango asked. "Ka…..Ka…gome…and….K…i...kyo." Miroku said with the last of his strength until he blacked out. Everyone except me was shocked to hear this. "Why," Inuyasha asked, "why would they do something like that?" Everyone and I mean everyone turned and looked at me. "Wait a minute," I said, "I can't tell you." "I'm the writer and the writer cannot tell his/her character what is gonna happen or the story shall be ruined." "You are all just gonna have to wait until Miroku recovers and tells you what happened." They all looked at Miroku. "When we that be," Sango asked holding Miroku's hand. "Tomorrow or later tonight at least," I said knowingly. Everyone sighed in relief. "Okay get him into the healer's chambers and let him restore to health," Sesshomaru commanded one of his servants. "Yes, my lord," the servant said. "Jaken," Sesshomaru called. "Ye...yes my lord," Jaken said scared. "You shall monitor him until he wakes," Sesshomaru said. "But my lord," Jaken started until I kicked him. "Just shut up and go do it, you spineless toad!" I yelled at him. Jaken ran away in fear. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Naraku smiled at me. "What I don't like him," I said. Everyone decided to go to bed after Sesshomaru promised to inform them when Miroku was awake.

**Bed Time**

Everyone is getting ready for bed and is all worried about Miroku even Naraku is. "No, I'm not," Naraku protested. I hit him upside the head. "What that?" I asked. "I am really worried about Miroku," Naraku said rubbing his head. "That's what I thought," I said.

**-East Wing**

"Koga," Inuyasha said worriedly, "what do you think it means?" Koga was taking off his kimono for bed. "I don't know, puppy." Koga said. Inuyasha looked worried. "What if this means they are gonna ruin my wedding," Inuyasha frightened. Koga turned to Inuyasha. "Puppy." "What if we don't get married?" Inuyasha said about to cry. "Puppy, calm down." Koga said worried. "I can't calm down," Inuyasha screamed, "what if you're next." Koga immediately went over and held his mate. Inuyasha snuggled into the embrace. "Don't you worry, my beautiful puppy," Koga said comforting, "I won't let anyone take me away." "You promise," Inuyasha said looking up at him with his puppy eyes. Koga smiled and kissed his forehead. "I promise." Inuyasha smiled. They held each other until Inuyasha fell asleep into Koga's arms.

**-West Wing**

"Don't worry, Sango," Shippo said, "Miroku will alright." Sango was happy and depressed that Miroku was here wounded. "I know Shippo," Sango said laying in bed, "I know." Sango went to sleep. Shippo looked at her. "Please, be okay Miroku," Shippo said, "please okay."

**-North Wing**

"Man, I feel really bad for not telling them," I said, "I just don't want to ruin the story." Naraku looked at her. "Well, you should feel bad," Naraku said mean. "You're just upset because I hit you," I said to him in disbelief. "Well, I should be," Naraku said he was taking off his kimono. I turned towards him angry. "Well, you should…" I trailed off. Naraku was wearing his pants to revile his sexy, muscle chest. I and probably many fangirls stared at him. "What?" he asked not knowing. I shook my head back to focus and put up my laptop. "Nothing," I said blushing. "No, what," he continued to ask. "Nothing," I said as I hopped into bed, "just nothing." Naraku rolled his eyes. "Women." He was about to put on his sleeping kimono. "No!" I shouted. Naraku looked at me like I was crazy. "Just go to sleep like that," I said now completely embarrassed. I turned away from him. Naraku just looked at me and shrug his shoulder and went to bed with no shirt on. I smiled to myself. "This is the best day ever."

**-South Wing**

Sesshomaru was about to undress for bed (Dreams do come true.) when someone knock on his door. "Enter," he said. Emiko walked in. "Sesshomaru," Emiko said, "I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru led her to the bed to talk. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. "It's about this mating thing," Emiko said. "What about it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know if I'm ready to take that step," she said calmly. "What is the matter?" he asked, "is it me?" Emiko looked shocked. "No, of course not," Emiko said, "it's just that I have never been someone's mate before and I just need time." Sesshomaru nodded. "Of course," he said calmly. Emiko again looked shocked. "That's it?" she asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I love you," Sesshomaru said, "and I am not going to force you into this." Emiko smiled with joy and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead…and then her neck. "Sesshomaru," Emiko said, "not now." Sesshomaru ignored her and nibbled on her neck. "Sesshomaru, come on," Emiko said warningly. Sesshomaru then licked it. Emiko moaned. "You…need…to…be…able …to," Sesshomaru kissed Emiko to silence her. Emiko kissed back and was in total bliss. Sesshomaru bite on her lower lip to ask to access. Emiko complied. Sesshomaru tasted Emiko mouth and was about to untie her kimono knot until once again Jaken came in unannounced. "My lord," Jaken said, "the human is awak…" They stopped and Sesshomaru growled at him. Jaken ran away. "Why must that toad do that," Sesshomaru said in disbelief, "we'll finish this later." Sesshomaru kissed Emiko's forehead and was off to announce Miroku's awaken.

Everyone was immediately out of bed after the announcement of Miroku's awakening. Everyone rushed in their sleeping wear (Yes, Naraku is still shirtless.) and waited outside of the healer's door. The healer, Chou, was very amazed by the mixture of the crowd. She is a dragon demon and has black hair and red eyes. She has been the Inu houses healer for about over a century and didn't look over 30. She eyebrowed the group. "Are you all here for the monk?" she asked. Everyone nodded dumbly. Chou let them in. It was crowd around the room. Miroku looked around the room. "Inuyasha," Miroku said, "everyone I must tell you something." "It is about your wedding." Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other and Kouga squeezed his hand. "What is it, monk?" Inuyasha asked. Since this story is already getting long, I am just gonna skip the plan part.

Everyone gasped. Inuyasha looked worried but Kouga squeezed his hand even more. "What are we gonna do, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked his lover. Kouga looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "We fight, my love," he said, "we will fight."

Man that was long. The wedding is in the next chappie. I hope you like it.


	12. Inuyasha's Wedding

**Author's Note: I got a review! I got a review! Finally, someone reviewed this story. Yay! I would like to thank redneck16 again for reviewing my story. You just don't know how happy you made me :'). Okay let's get to the story. Just so you know the wedding is tomorrow so it will be in this chapter.**

Chapter 11: The Big Surprise and Wedding Chasers (Not the movie!!)

_**-In the Healer's Chambers**_

After that, Miroku went back to sleep. The group decided to depart to bed and meet together in the morning to discuss what to do.

Okay, let's see how Koga and Inuyasha are holding up.

_**-East Wing**_

Inuyasha was on the balcony of his and Koga's room looking at the stars. The wind blew through his white hair and hummed in his pointy, but cute ears. Koga looked at his fiancée worriedly. "Puppy?" Koga asked. Inuyasha acted as if he didn't hear him. "Yasha?" Koga got closer to him. Inuyasha continued to have his back to him. "Inuyasha, what's…?" Koga smelled salt water tears. Koga wrapped his arms around his love one's waist. "Yasha," he said comfortingly, "it'll be okay." Inuyasha choked on his tears. Koga turned his puppy around to see his golden eyes filled with water. Inuyasha looked at him with tears running down his eyes. Koga placed his finger under Inuyasha's chin. "Inuyasha," Koga said kissing the tear away, "like I said earlier no one will take me away from you…anyone!" Inuyasha embraced him. "Oh, Koga," he said crying on his chest. "I'm here, puppy," he said, "I'm here."

_**-North Wing**_

I sniff from crying. Naraku looks confused. "Why in hell's name are you crying?" he asked. "It's just," I said still crying, "they're such an emotional couple." "So loving…so caring…," I begin to cry again. Naraku rolls his eyes. "Women and their emotions," Naraku throws his hands up in disbelief.

Now, let's see how Sesshomaru and Emiko are doing.

_**-South Wing**_

Emiko is bathing in the hot springs in Sesshomaru's room. (For all the perverts, no they haven't done anything…yet.) Her black hair was soaking in the spring. "Ahh," she said relaxed. All of what happened tonight was a lot to take in. Emiko sighed. "I hope Kagome and this one named Kikyo (remember she doesn't know Kikyo.) don't really destroy Inuyasha's wedding," Emiko hoped. "But the wenches will and we have to stop them," said a voice. Emiko turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway of the hot springs. Sesshomaru looked at Emiko's blue eyes. "I know that," Emiko said looking away from Sesshomaru, "just wish they would just leave Inuyasha alone." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "The mikos are indeed very jealous of Koga and want Inuyasha back at whatever price." Suddenly Emiko looked at Sesshomaru again. "Would you do that for me?" Emiko asked shyly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, you know," she said, "chase after me at any cost." "That's ridiculous," Emiko's heart fell (Wait for it!), "why should I waste time chasing after them if I can just kill them." Emiko was surprised by this statement. (I wasn't because we all know Sesshomaru would rather kill more than run.) Emiko looked at him again but only to notice that he wasn't in the doorway anymore. Emiko felt saddened by this. (Wait for it!) Suddenly she felt hands come around her waist and felt the familiar warmth of someone's chest. Emiko sighed and leaned back into him and felt better. Sesshomaru and she stayed like that until it was time for bed.

Wow, that was a sexy image :) Let's see how Sango and Shippo are doing.

_**-West Wing**_

Shippo and Sango are asleep. (Well, that's boring.) Suddenly Shippo falls out of bed to revile a dummy. No, not Shippo, a real dummy.

_**-North Wing**_

"Where's Shippo?" I asked myself, "I've got to go investigate." Leaving Naraku sleeping, I jump out of bed to go find Shippo for two reasons. One: I want to know what he's doing. Two: If he dies, he'll ruin my story! I tiptoe around the castle looking for Shippo. "Where the hell is he?" I asked quietly. Then I noticed the kitchen door was a little open. "Hmm, interesting," I said. I went outside.

*After a couple hours of walking*

I huffed from exhaustion. "When I see that stupid little fox," I said angrily, "I'm gonna rip his tail off." Then suddenly a screaming Shippo came running towards me. "Ahhh!" he screamed. "Shippo?" I asked. He leaped into my arms shaking. "What's the matter with you?" I asked worried. (I'm still gonna rip his tail out!) "Mon...mon…mon…ster!"he said scared. I was confused. "What monster?" I asked. "This one," said a booming scary voice. I look up to see a huge spider demon looking down at Shippo and me like we were his next meal. I screamed. "Mmm," the spider demon said, "I love a healthy lunch." Shippo was crying uncontrollable. Then I remembered I brought my wand. I pulled it out. "Aha," I said, "I got you now!" I zapped at him only to miss and have the zap go somewhere else. The spider demon laughed at me. "Oh man," I said scared, "we're screwed!" "What do you mean?" Shippo asked. "Well, my wand only works once a day so yeah we're screwed," I said. Shippo looked like he was gonna wet his pants. "What do we do know?" Shippo asked shaking. "The only thing we can do now Shippo," I said calmly. "Run for you fuckin life!" With that, Shippo and I ran only to be caught in a spider web the spider demon created. Shippo and I screamed again. The spider demon laughed. "Any last words," the spider demon asked. I nodded. "I want my daddy," I said scared. The spider demon laughed when suddenly there was a growl. The spider demon turned to see only to be sliced in half by the demon. Then the demon released us. Shippo looked at the demon shocked. "It can't be," Shippo said. "But it is," I said smiling, "Oh, Inuyasha is gonna love me for this."

_**-Back at the Castle **_

"Have you found them yet?" asked Sango and Naraku at the same time. The guard shook his head no. They sighed. "I let her out of my sight for a minute," Naraku said, "and now she's gone." "Poor Shippo," Sango said. "What about me?" Shippo said coming up to her. "Shippo!" Sango said. I came up. "Honey muffin!" Naraku said. I growled at him. Then I turned to everyone else. "Oh, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," I said, "I…we have a surprise for you." Inuyasha looked at me and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Here is the demon that will make all of your troubles go away." The demon stepped into the doorway. Everyone gasped. "It's impossible," Inuyasha said. "It's unbelievable," Sesshomaru said. Chou walked down the stairs. "Hey what is everyone shocked about… Chou saw the demon and gasped. "Lord Inutaisho!" Chou fainted.

*After everyone over came the shock*

"How did you do it?" Sesshomaru asked still in disbelief. I smiled. "Well," I recapped on what happened with me and Shippo. "I guess when my attack missed the spider demon," I said in conclusion, "it hit Inu-papa's grave and raised him from the dead." I smiled at Inu-papa. He smiled back. "Now, he can give you away at the wedding, Inuyasha," Shippo said excited. Inu-papa…"Stop calling him Inu-papa," Sesshomaru said, "that's disrespectful." "Oh shut up," I said and looked at Inu-papa, "you don't mind do you, Inu-papa?" Inu-papa chuckled. "Of course not," he said. "Yay," I said. Anyway, Inu-papa raised an eyebrow. "What wedding?" Inu-papa turned to Inuyasha. "Yeah I lot has happened since you were gone," Inuyasha said. Chou walks in the room again. "Oh, I had the weirdest dream," she said, "I thought Lord Inutaisho was… she sees him again. "Lord…Inutaisho," she said in disbelief. "Hello, Chou," Inu-papa said, "Long time no" Chou fainted again. "*anime sweat drop* I think she need to get over the shock," said Inu-papa sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**Bed Time**_

Since Inu-papa didn't want to be sleeping in the South Wing with Emiko and Sesshomaru (too much noise…hint…hint...), he decided to sleep next door to me and Naraku. "Yay!" I said or so I thought.

_**-North Wing**_

I search around for something. "Where is it?" I asked, "where is it!" Naraku look at me like I was insane. "What the hell are you looking for?!" Naraku yelled at me. "My wand," I said throwing stuff in the air, "where is it?" Naraku rolled his eyes. "It's in Lord Inutaisho's room," Naraku said, "remember you used it to make up his bed." I stopped in realization. "Oh yeah," I said, "I'll just go get it." Naraku hopped into bed. "Whatever," he said, "I'm going to bed." "K, goodnight," I said before I left the room.

_**-Inu-papa's Room**_

Inu-papa was sleeping in his bed. He, of course, is not wearing a shirt on because well he's the Great Lord Inutaisho. He can do whatever he wants.

**Inu-papa**: Sure can.

**Me**: Aren't you supposed to be asleep?

**Inu-papa**: Oh yeah!

**Me**: O.o I still love you, Inu-papa.

**Me and Inu-papa**: *hug*

**Naraku**: Why won't you hug me?

**Me**: *hits him with paper fan* Shut up and go back to sleep.

His white hair in no longer in a ponytail and he is sleeping (but not snoring). I quietly open up the door. Inu-papa is still sleeping. I walk in and look for my wand. "Now where," I see it on the other of the bed. "There it is." I walk around the bed and pick up the wand. "Aha," I said quietly. Suddenly Inu-papa grabs me. "What the," I said in panic, "let go of me."

*After 2 minutes of battling a sleeping dog demon*

Inu-papa had me in an embrace towards his chest. "I'm gonna be heard all night long," I said with a sigh, "maybe if I call for Naraku." I started calling Naraku's name.

_**-Back with Naraku**_

Naraku snores soundly not hearing my cries for help. "Naraku!" He continues to sleep and ignores the screams.

_**-Inu-papa's Room**_

"I'm gonna be here until Inu-papa wakes up," Inu-papa snuggles me, "This is going to be along night."

_**Morning!**_

Ah, the sun was shining. The birds are singing. The trees are of happy bloom. The castle showed off its beautiful shine. Everyone was rising up from bed. Well, except for a certain dog demon.

_**-Inu-papa's Room**_

The Great Lord Inutaisho remains asleep in bed. "Why won't you wake up and let me go?" I asked him quietly, "why?" With that, Inu-papa roused up from his rest. "Finally," I said. Inu-papa opened his golden eyes and realized something. He was holding something or someone in his arms. He looked down (He would be taller than me because I am short) to see him hugging me. He blinked to a couple of minutes. "We didn't…" he asked. I look at him angrily. "Fuck no," I say with venom in my voice. "Oh, okay then," after he said that he went back to sleep. "Hey!" I yell at him, "let go of me." "But you make a nice teddy bear," Inu-papa whined. "I'm starting to wonder why I let you into this story," I said. "For two reasons," Inu-papa said, "One: someone has to give Inuyasha away at the wedding." "Yeah, but what the second reason?" I asked confused. Inu-papa smirked. (Hey where do you think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get it from?) "Two," he paused for suspense, "because you like more than a papa." "What!" I said. "That's why you came in here," Inu-papa declared, "to seduce me." I blushed. "How can you say that," I said angry, "I would aspect that from Miroku!"

_**-Chou's Chamber**_

"Ow!" Miroku said. Chou looked at him. "What is it?" she asked. "My ears are burning," Miroku looked at the ceiling, "who is talking about me?"

_**-Inu-papa's Room**_

"I sense a disturbance in the Inuforce," I said. "You're just avoiding the question," Inu-papa accused. "Okay," I said, "one: you're too old for me." "Only in demon years," Inu-papa countered. "Two: you maybe cute but I am not trying to seduce you," I said. "Sure," Inu-papa said smirking. "You just want me to send you back to you're grave don't you?" I threatened. "Okay try me," Inu-papa challenged. I look for my wand only to find it not beside me. "Dang it," I said in my mind, "it must have fallen off the bed." "There is only one thing to do." I throw a pillow at him. "Pillow fight!" I battle screamed.

*Intense pillow fight starts*

_**-North Wing**_

Naraku yawns. "Wow," he said, "I actually had a peaceful sleep last night." He got out of bed and went to the door. "I wonder if that stupid human girl found her wand," he said heading to Inu-papa's room.

_**-Inu-papa Room**_

"HIYA!" I said hitting Inu-papa with a pillow. "Just admit that I'm right," Inutaisho said making a counterattack. "Never," I proclaimed. I was having so much fun….well up until the door opened. The door opened to reveal a smirking Naraku. "Well, well, well," Naraku said, "I thought you were going to find your wand, not seduce the Great Lord Inutaisho." I shot him a death glare. "I keep telling her that but she won't" I hit Inu-papa a pillow. "Okay, I gonna say this once I am not trying to seduce Inu-papa," I said satisfied. (Okay, I wasn't seducing him but I didn't admit that I think he's hot either) "I knew," Inu-papa proclaimed. "Shut up," I said marching out of the room with as much dignity that I had left. However, there wasn't much.

_**Preparation for Inuyasha's Wedding**_

Everyone was getting ready for Inuyasha and Kouga's wedding. The servants were setting up all the decorations. The cook was making the food. The designers for the wedding were inspecting everything to Inuyasha's needs. All of the guests were arriving. Kagura and Kanna were looking around the castle. "Wow," Kanna said, "it's beautiful." _Note: Remember kiddies. Kanna can smile so don't be alarmed. _Kagura and Kanna were lead to their seats. Ginta and Hakkuku (if I missed spelled his name, I'm sorry) came in with the rest of Kouga's tribe. "I can't believe Kouga is getting married," Ginta said excited. "Me too," Hakkuku said, "let's go to our seats."

_**-Inuyasha's Dressing Room**_

"I'm so nervous," Inuyasha said with butterflies in his stomach. "Don't worry, Yasha," Sango comforted him, "you'll be great." Inuyasha smiled. Shippo was sitting on the bed with Rin and Etsuko playing go-fish. (I know they didn't play that back then but I like go-fish so there :P) I was helping Inuyasha out on his white with red flowers kimono. It looked like Sesshomaru's but the one difference was that this was a women's kimono. "I wish I didn't have to wear this thing," he said angry. "But you look so pretty," Sango said. "That's the point," Inuyasha said, "Boys don't look pretty." "Come on," I said, "Do it for the wedding." Inuyasha sighed. "Fine," Inuyasha said. I did a little happy dance. Sango was doing Inuyasha's hair when Inu-papa walked in. "You look beautiful, Inuyasha," he said with a smile. Inuyasha blushed. "Thanks papa," he said with a bow. "Oh yeah," Inu-papa said, "here's your wand." He handed me my wand. "Thanks," I said. Inu-papa smirked. (Uh oh!) "I found it underneath my bed," he said, "It must have fallen off when we…" I glared at him angrily and threw the nearest pillow at him. He laughed and left. Sango and Inuyasha stared at me. I looked at them confused. "What was he gonna say after said when we…" Inuyasha asked. "It's nothing really," I said waving it away. Inuyasha smirked. (Why do all of the Inu men want to smirk today?) "Was gonna say what I think he was gonna say?" Inuyasha asked. "No," I said trying not to kill him, "we didn't do anything." "Oh yes," he said, "I'm sure." "If I didn't need for this wedding," I said mad, "I would kill you right now." "Why because you and papa," Inuyasha was about to say until Sesshomaru came in. "Her and father what?" he asked confused. "Oh no you don't," I said.

_**Time FFWD to the start of Inuyasha's Wedding**_

"The bride is coming," Shippo yelled running down the aisle, "the bride is coming." Shippo was wearing like the other men on Kouga's side white and blue kimono with dragon prints. The bride's maids were wearing pink and orange kimono with a flower in their hair. Kouga was wearing a black and red kimono with a dragon on the back. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Lord Inutaisho with Inuyasha by his side. Inuyasha was wearing the kimono I mentioned. His hair was in a ponytail and his lips were painted red. Inutaisho is wearing his usual kimono just without armor. The audience was breathtaking by both Inutaisho and Inuyasha's appearance. Remember, Inu-papa is supposed to be dead. Inutaisho lead Inuyasha to Kouga and "gave him away."

_**Towards the end of the Wedding**_

"If ye have anything against ye marriage," Lady Kaeda said, "speak now or forever hold ye peace." The rest of the gang was ready for what will happen next. "He can't marry Inuyasha," said a figure in the back. "May I ask ye why?" Lady Kaeda said. "Because he belongs to us," said the figure. "Now Miroku," I yelled. The crowd vanished from the room and Miroku locked the doors to make sure the figures didn't leave. "What the hell," Kikyo said. "It all ends here, mikos," proclaimed Inu-papa. "Lord Inutaisho," Kikyo and Kagome said surprised, "you're suppose to be dead." "Just like you Kikyo," I said, "but now you're just an ugly clay pot." Kikyo shot me a death glare. "But now your plan is over since Miroku told us," Inuyasha told them. "Oh no," Kagome said unknowingly. Kikyo just laughed. Everyone looked at her confused. "I guess I just have to change my plans," she said. She suddenly began to summon demons into the room. There were dragon, bat, bear, and tiger demons around the room snaring at the group. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inu-papa drew out their swords. Miroku readied his staff and Sango pulled out her boomerang (I know there is a Japanese name for it but I don't know so whatever). Shippo prepared his fox magic while I got my wand ready. Naraku just looked at me. I sighed. "Yes, Naraku," I said, "you have your hanyou powers back." Naraku smiled in happiness and got ready for battle. Kikyo laughed while Kagome looked scared. "This is the end for you, Inuyasha," she said, "you will go to hell with me." Kagome looked confused. "That wasn't part of the plan, Kikyo," she complained. Kikyo commanded a panther demon to kill Kagome. Kagome screamed in pain. Everyone was shocked with this and was really ready for battle now. (Don't worry, I'll bring Kagome back.) Inuyasha looked towards me. "Nothing worse came happen now," he said. "Actually there is something more horrible than this," I say. "What is that?" The gang asked. "This," I said.

TBC

Inuyasha: No!!

Me: Yeah I'm evil like that. Rate and review please :)


	13. The Secret of the Kistune

**Author's Note: Howdy there ya'll! I sorry I kind of left people in suspense but what could I do? **

**Inu-Papa: You could have not left us hanging and wrote the rest of the story.**

**Me: But that would not make the story suspenseful.**

**Inu-Papa: O.O So you torture readers just to make a story?**

**Me: Yup, better much.**

**Inu-Papa: …….You were right, Naraku. She is evil!**

**Naraku: I told she was a feisty one.**

**Me: O.O' Why did I bring you guys here?**

**Naraku: Because you are a lonely woman with no friends.**

**Me: *begins to cry***

**Inu-Papa:*angry* How can you say that to her? *tries to comfort me* It's okay. I'm here.**

**Me:*hugs him* I love you, Inu-papa.**

**Inu-Papa:*smiles* I love you too……..but I'm still not gonna let you seduce me.**

**Me:*shoves him away* You are all horrible. *pulls out wand* **

**Naraku: *runs away scared***

**Inu-Papa:*stands there with bravery***

**Me:…….Let's get on with the story! *smiles***

**Inu-Papa O.O'**

**Naraku: *comes back***

**Inu-papa: *smirks* Coward!**

**Naraku: *glares* You haven't been here long enough to understand.**

**Inu-papa:*confused* What do you mean?**

**Naraku:*smirks* You'll see. *evil LOL***

**Inu-Papa: O.O'**

**Chapter 12: The Secret of the Kitsune**

_When we last left our heroes…and heroine, Kikyo had killed Kagome…………which no one really care about._

**Kagome: HEY!**

_And we were preparing to fight millions of demons. Let's see what happens now._

**- **_**Sesshomaru's Castle**_

"How are we gonna defend of all of these demons?" Shippo asked scared. The dragon, bat, bear, and tiger demons looked at us around the room…concentrating on their prey. The dog demons (Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inu-papa…DUH!) were growling intimidating their opponents. Koga looked upon his would-be mate. He was worried that he may never see his puppy again. Never see his smile, his face, or just him altogether. He felt torn. He wanted to protect his would-be mate but he knew that Inuyasha wouldn't want him to interfere. Sensing someone stare at him, Inuyasha turned and looked at Koga. Koga mouthed the words "I love you" to Inuyasha. Inuyasha mouthed back "I love you too." They stared into each other eyes with love in their hearts and then turned away to get ready for their battle. Inu-papa was sweeped with emotions at this. It had never seen two to people love each other so much than of course him and Izayoi (I can't spell.) He stared upon the couple and their love and prayed that they will see each other another day.

-_**Outside the Walls**_

Emiko, Etsuko, and Rin were outside the castle along with the other guests for safety. Etsuko and Rin were playing with Jaken…well more torturing than playing. Emiko, however, continued to stare at the castle walls. "Sesshomaru," she said to herself, "I hope you'll be okay in there." "I don't know what I would do if you died," she said quietly, "I just don't know." Suddenly she felt something wet go down her face. She wiped it away only to see a teardrop. She was surprised by this emotion for she didn't realize she was crying. "Please," she said in a whisper, "come back to me…just come back."

_**-Back in the Castle**_

Sesshomaru, the great ice lord of the west, stood in fighting position ready to strike any demon that comes towards him. He needed to stay alive. He needed to stay alive…for one person…the person who loves the most. He tightened his grip on his sword. Inu-papa heard the tensing of his older son's hands and looked at him in wonder. "I wonder," Inu-papa said to himself, "what my elder son is fighting for?" Kikyo laughed an evil laugh. "Well, it seems," she said smirking, "that everyone has someone to die for today." She snickered. "That's pathetic!" She looked around the room at everyone. "You are all worthless," she said raising her hand, "now die!" As soon as she let her hand down, the battle began.

_**After Continuous Fighting**_

The room was felled with blood and death. By the looks of the battle arena, it looked like there was a wedding from hell. Blood and gore of demons piled high on the floors causing the rugs in the room to turn black in the symbol of bereavement (That means death for people who don't read dictionaries.) The warriors on the field were tired and soaked in blood. Their kimonos ripped and slashed by claws and teeth. Their wounds barely healing as they fight on in their battle. The battle__seemed endless as the causalities on the rival's side continued to grow. The ruler of the demons appeared unscathed by the battle and became more and more powerful by the minute. The white haired swordsman breathed with exhaustion from combat. "They just seem to be coming back more and more," Inuyasha said tired. There were many wounded on the hero's side such as Naraku……..who I accidentally hit with my blast from my wand.

**Naraku:*angry* You did that on purpose!**

**Me:*sad* I said I was sorry. *puppy face***

**Naraku:*sighs* Fine….**

_**Kikyo's Mind…..if that was possible**_

**Kikyo:*angry* Hey! I have a mind.**

**Me: ^_^' Right….**

Remember readers. This is all Kikyo's brain…….still can't see how you can go somewhere …..that's not there! Well, since its her mind I will use italics like _this._ Okay! Let's go!!!

_**Kikyo's Mind**_

_Ugh! Who does that narrator think she is talking about me like that?! I'll get her and her little dog too. *evil LOL* _

**Me: Yes. I have a dog……but it could whip Kikyo in a heartbeat because my dog's a beast!**

_But first…..I don't like this….love stuff going on around Koga and Inuyasha. It sickens me. How he cares for him and even looks at him. No one does that but me! _

**Me: Yes. Even though she wants him dead, she is still a possessive bitch.**

…_..I'm really starting to hate that girl. Well, I gonna fix this whole thing.__Goodbye Inuyasha. _

_**Back with the battle**_

Kikyo summoned a tiger demon and commanded him to attack Koga. Koga, being to busy fighting this other demon, didn't notice it. Suddenly the tiger leaped towards Koga. "Say goodbye to your life, Koga!" Kikyo yelled at him. Koga was shocked to see the tiger demon and got ready for the attack. He waited in vain. He opened his eyes to see a dead tiger demon…..and a clawed at Inuyasha! "Inuyasha!" Koga yelled running towards his mate. Shippo and Inu-papa heard this cry and ran to where Inuyasha was. Koga held Inuyasha in his arms. "Inuyasha," Koga said, "speak to me, please." Inuyasha lifted his eyelids and weakly looked at Koga. "Koga?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, puppy," Koga said almost to tears, "I'm here." "It feels so cold, Koga," Inuyasha said, "it's so cold." "It's going to be okay, babe," Koga assured him, "it will be okay." "I love you Koga," Inuyasha said weakly. "I love you too, puppy," Koga said crying. Inuyasha then fell unconscious. Koga stared at his limp mate. "Inuyasha," Koga whispered. Inu-papa put his hand of Koga's shoulders and gave a weak smile. Everyone was quiet….well except for Kikyo of course. "Hahahahaha!" Kikyo manically laughed, "foolish mutt…trying to protect his mate….hahahahahaha!" Everyone (even me and except Shippo) growled at Kikyo.

_**Inside of Shippo**_

At first, it is dark as the night sky with no moon or stars. Then suddenly there is a temple shrine coming into view. Random Celtic music is playing in the background. The temple opens to reveal an empty room. In the room, there is a marking in the center of the floor. Suddenly the marking glows a flaming red and black. Suddenly a male demon begins to speak. "Due by the law of the fox demon, if a one who is loved is harm, they must be protected. And as adopted father, we must not let this evil miko destroy what we love. For Shippo…..it is time." Suddenly the mark glows and reveals traditional Japanese markings. Suddenly, Shippo is standing on the mark and yells out a command. "Forbidden Kitsune Mark Release"

_**Back with the Battle**_

Kikyo was still laughing at them….until Shippo spoke. "You hurt my father," he said with his head down, "u hurt him!" "Why would you do that?" Shippo said suddenly in a husky manlier voice, "Why!" Kikyo immediately stopped laughing and everyone stared at Shippo. I, of course, find me some popcorn and get ready for the show. Suddenly a very powerful and very red demonic aura formed around our lovable little Shippo. Then there was a demon heartbeat (like when Inuyasha transforms) beating heard throughout the room. "What is going on?" Inu-papa whispered to Koga. "I don't quite know," Koga said surprised and confused. Sesshomaru (who has not talked in awhile) decided it would be a good idea to step away from Shippo. Suddenly the aura turned into a massive tornado and formed around Shippo. Then there was a powerfully loud demon roar heard through the stadium. "What the hell is going on?" Kikyo said confused. Then the tornado cleared to reveal a grown up Shippo with longer red hair still in a ponytail. His clothes the same just in larger version and he's usual soft green eyes now more intense and savage. "You are going to pay for what you did to, Inuyasha," Shippo declared, "you will pay!"

**TBC**

**Rate and Review!!!**


End file.
